Pokémon Anima
Pok mon Anima is a Pok mon game developed by Pyro Enterprizes, meant to be a semi-reboot of the series and a reimagining of it from the director's point of view. It introduces a large amount of all-new Pok mon, and introduces new mechanics while changing and rebalancing old ones such as Z-Moves. Its mascots have not been revealed yet, but due to the fact that the game does not possess multiple versions like other Pok mon games, it is entirely possible that there may only be one legendary mascot. Gameplay Gameplay in is similar to the Generation 7 entries of Sun and Moon. The game remains on a full 3D plane of control, and running can be achieved at the start of the game simply by holding B. Running is more important in this installment, as it allows the user to perform limited parkour and is governed by a Stamina Meter similar to that of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Other actions, such as swimming without an aquatic Ride Pok mon, pulling heavy objects, or climbing drain the gauge as well. The gauge can be extended by consuming a Nirvana Fruit, obtained after certin intervals in the story and allowing the player to access more things. Battle gameplay is largely unchanged from past entries, save a UI update. The Fight button has been completely removed from the equation, all four moves that a Pok mon possesses being displayed alongside the Tactics (containing the Switch and Run tabs from previous titles) and Items tabs. As in Sun and Moon, you can tap a Pok mon on either team to view their Ability (if it has been shown) and their stat increases or decreases. There are many small elements changed in terms of how moves and abilities function, but the largest change to battle is the addition of Anima Shards, special Nazhican relics obtained throughout the story. There are approximately 42 Anima Shards in total, and unlike Z-Crystals and Mega Evolutions, are equipped to the player rather than the Pok mon in their party. Each Anima Shard radiates a passive buff over the entire party, such as a percentile stat increase, immunity to certain statuses, or other stranger effects. Z-Moves have been reworked and balanced via the addition of Z-Charge. All Z-Moves require 1000 units of Z-Charge, which is generated by utilizing normal attacks. The algorithm for Z-Charge generation is as follows: Charge Generated = (200 - Move Base Power) X 1.2 if Same-Type Attack Bonus This rework means that Z-Moves will no longer auto-regenerate after battle like in their debut, but also means that if weak enough moves are used that multiple Z-moves can be used per battle. As in previous games, a Pok mon must be holding a Z-Crystal of a specific type to use that Z-Move. Mega Evolution has been completely removed, having been replaced with the Synergium Z Z-Crystal. This unique Z-Crystal is compatible with any Pok mon and overwrites any and all moves with the Z-Evolution Z-Move. Z-Evolution gives the user Pok mon a BST stat boost comparable to that of a Mega Evolution, adding 120 points evenly to their stat total. Pok Tek The latest device from Agate Works, the Pok Tek functions as Anima's replacement for the Pok Gear or Pok tch from previous generations. It possesses multiple apps which can be displayed on the Pyrohedron's touch screen, and more unlock as the game goes onward. The list of Pok Tek apps are as follows: *'Party Monitor:' View the current status of the party at a glance. Default. *'Pokemon Refresh:' Identical to the version found within Pok mon Sun and Moon, but can be utilized while still moving in the overworld. Default. *'PlayNet:' Similarly to the PSS of Gen VI, the PlayNet application allows players to battle or trade with people across the world at the touch of a button. Default. *'Town Map:' Gain an overhead view of the current area. Default. *'Xtransceiver:' Contact players on your Friend List or important NPCs at the press of a button. Default. *'IV Analyzer:' View and analyse the Individual Values and Effort Values of your team at a glance. Obtained by talking to the Egg Maniac. *'Breeding Calculator:' Select two compatible Pok mon in the user's PC and see what offspring they could hypothetically have, including hidden abilities and Egg Moves. Obtained by visiting the Pok mon Nursery. *'Base Finder:' Grants the user a radar allowing them to locate Secret Bases in the overworld. It also has access to a shop enabling users to purchase decorations for their base, as well as notifying the user of the bases of other players. Obtained after first meeting Aarune. Changes from Past Entries Types *Offensive **'Electric' moves now deal super effective damage to Bug and Steel-types. **'Bug' moves now deal neutral damage to Poison and Fairy-types. **'Bug' moves now deal super effective damage to Fighting-types. **'Ice' moves now deal super effective damage to Water-types. **'Poison' moves now deal super effective damage to Water-types. **'Ghost' moves now deal super effective damage to Fairy-types. **'Fairy' moves now deal super effective damage to Ghost-types. *Defensive **'Bug'-type Pok mon now resist Fighting-type moves. **'Ice'-type Pok mon now resist Water, Grass, and Ground-type moves. **'Poison'-type Pok mon now resist Water-type moves. **'Steel'-type Pok mon now take normal damage from Ice-type moves. Moves *Tailwind now lowers the opposing party's Speed stat as well as raising the user's party's Speed. Abilities Pok mon *Pok mon who previously evolved via the use of evolutionary stones now no longer need them. Instead, these Pok mon may evolved by being brought to Chambers named after the corresponding evolutionary stone. *Stunfisk's Abilities have changed from Static and Limber to Static and Poison Heal. *Nihilego's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Ultra Mutation, and it has also learned Stone Edge, Gunk Shot, Acid Spray, and Neurotoxin. *Buzzwole's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Compound Eyes, and it has learned Strength Sap. *Pheromosa's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Queenly Majesty, and it has also learned Omni Attract. *Xurkitree's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Lightningrod, and it has learned Psychic and Solar Blade. *Kartana's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Retaliation, and it has also learned Bullet Punch, Metal Claw, and Steel Wing. *Celesteela's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Impact Force, and it has also learned Hyper Beam and Liftoff. *Guzzlord's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Lifetaker, and it has also learned Recover, Dragon Pulse, and Dragon Claw. Story The story begins with your character customizing the settings on their recently obtained Pok Tek Data Storage Device, the game's variant on the Pok tch. This is where the player may enter the character's name, gender, and base customization option such as hair color and skin tone. Upon the customization being completed, the player character puts the Pok Tek away, revealing them to be travelling somewhere via train. As the train slows down and finally stops, they get up and exit into a large train station, plenty of people milling about. Looking through the crowd, they eventually spot a woman wearing a yellow dress waving to them, and the two rush together and share a hug before the woman leads them out of the station. The scene cuts to them inside a mid-sized house, reminiscent of traditional Mexican architecture. The player is given time to settle in and unpack before they receive a call on their Pok Tek. The number is unfamiliar, but they open the call anyways; it's the regional Pok mon professor, Professor Mesquite. After dropping some of their things off in their room, the player runs from the house and is introduced to the starting town, Corazo Town. The player exits town, doing down a nearby dirt road and eventually finds a teen in red and orange clothes alongside a woman with a lab coat and light blue dress, talking with a black and red dragon-like Pok mon. As the Pok mon flies off, the two turn around to address the player, with the woman giving them a hug. ---- Time passes as the player spends time with their mother, reminiscing about the former's childhood and what had happened over the past few years. Charity almost breaks into tears thinking of what her child will grow up to be, and she embraces them in a big hug, welcoming them back to Nazhico. On that note, Mesquite, Sage, and Alex enter the house, showing that the town's been decorated in celebration of the player's return. After a few hours of partying, celebration, and food, Mesquite comes to a realization: the player never received a Nazhican starter. Considering it a "welcome home" gift, the professor throws out three Pok balls, each containing one of the regional starters. Once the player has selected a starter, Alex prepares to challenge his friend in a battle using one of the other starters, eager to battle them after not seeing them in so long. At first, his parents deny it, but he eventually convinces them to allow it, and he takes the starter weak to the player's. After the battle, Alex congratulates the player for a battle well fought, and the party wraps up as the town retires to bed. However, while everyone else seems to be sleeping soundly, the player character is having issues getting to sleep, hearing some strange, eldritch noise in their head. While they attempt to get it out, they slowly open their eyes and notice a bright blue flame hovering over their head, which blinks out shortly thereafter. The noise subsided, the player returns to bed, curious as to what they've just witnessed. When the player wakes up in the morning, they inform their bright-eyed mother about what transpired in their room last night. She simply brushes it off as stress, telling them to relax and rest after both the trip back and staying up late for the party. The player is still convinced something strange is going on, so after breakfast, they make their way towards the town's lab to ask Alex and his parents what had happened. When they entered the house, Alex wasn't there, and Mesquite and Sage were arguing about something; the argument ended when the two saw the guest enter their home. The player explains to them what happened the night before. ---- The professors explain to Charity what they were talking about; they are convinced that whatever the player was discussing means that they would have to take a bit of a journey across the region of Nazhico. Unfortunately, Charity seemed incredibly against the idea: she pointed out that they had literally just returned home the day before, and that as their mother, there was no way they were going to let them head out on some huge country-trotting journey. The two professors simply stammered for a bit before shutting up, but the player simply stands firm, a look of determination in their eye. Charity looks exasperated for a second before sighing and saying that the player "was always a stubborn one", handing them a stack of cash worth about 5,000 P. Giving the player her blessing, Charity tells the two professors to take care of their child before walking away. Before the player heads out, Mesquite gives them their mission: head around the region and search for a person called an "Anima Guardian". Only twelve exist in the entire region, and they would likely be the only ones to know what the player's vision meant. The player is told to visit Canela Town to the north of Corazo, as somebody who knows the whereabouts of the Anima Guardians will likely be there. After a farewell to Charity and the professors, the player sets off on Route 1: Hearth Road. Along the way, Alex catches up to them, seemingly confused as to why nobody bothered to tell him about their friend leaving. The player explains the situation and the journey they plan to undertake to Alex, who then decides it's in both of their best interests for him to come along. The two continue down the winding path of Hearth Road until they reach Canela Town, a small settlement known for its crop exports. While Alex settles in the Pok mon Center to heal up his Pok mon, the player looks for anybody who could know the location of the Anima Guardians. After exploring the town, the player encounters a young girl wearing a purple sweater talking to an old woman. On that remark, the girl remained silent for a second before running off holding the Resonator. As the old woman protested and alled for help, the player decided to run after her, certain that the Resonator would be important. Following them into the nearby Canela Forest, they pursued her until she was eventually cornered, and the girl found herself questioned by the player. While she introduced herself as Opal, she also seemed quite determined to keep the Resonator, saying it was "important". With no way out, she challenged the player to a Pok mon battle. After defeating Opal, she dropped the Resonator, and the player immediately grabbed it in order to return it to the old woman. However, upon contacting it, the item began glowing, humming with a strange vibration. Opal realized that the old woman may have been correct, and that the player may have actually been destined for something involving the Resonator. She ran off, vowing to encounter the player again. The player returned to Canela Town, hoping to return the item to the old woman; however, she was gone. ---- Alex emerged from the Pok mon Center, having fully healed his team up after a surprising wait. He mentioned something about the nurse operating the center going into a back room for some reason, something he had never seen them do before, and it took a long time for her to come out and heal his Pok mon. On that note, he tagged along with the player again, saying that they were still going on their journey and that he'd be supporting them along the way. The player decided it would be best to keep searching for the old woman. After a short time searching, the player finds the old woman in a house, being confronted by a man and a woman wearing dark yellow trenchcoats. They brought up the resonator again, demanding that the old woman hand it over lest she come to harm. Suddenly, the two noticed the player had entered the building, carrying the Resonator with them. Pulling out their Pok balls, the assailants demanded that they hand over the Resonator. Unbeknownst to them, the old woman pulled out her own Pok ball, summoning a large spirit-like Pok mon that knocked the two over. As they fled the house, they vowed to get their hands on the resonator someday soon. Finally alone, the old woman introduced herself to the players as Lima, a protector of the relic known as the Resonator. Seeing that the shard was glowing in the player's hand, Lima determined that the player was the first in a long time to be ready for the quest they were about to embark on, and gave them information. The twelve Anima Guardians, scattered across the region and chosen in secret every generation, guarded a secret of massive power, and only a chosen warrior would supposedly be able to unlock it. The Resonator would be their tool of choice, allowing the warrior to track down the Guardians and challenge them to trials meant to test the strength of both them and their Pok mon. That said, Lima handed two items to the player, a ceramic shard she called an Anima Shard and , and told them to go anywhere in Nazhico they wanted to find the Guardians. The journey was on. Pok mon Anima allows you to battle the Anima Guardians in any order you wish. The order the Guardians are battled on this page is randomly chosen and not indicative of actual gameplay or story. Jouliette, Guardian of Electricity The player decided to head off to the nearest major city in search of an Anima Guardian: Azafran City. The trek down the route was simple and uneventful, but things became immediately more interesting as soon as they arrived. All the windows were blacked out, and all the heavy machinery seemed to be completely inactive. As Alex caught up with the player, he questioned how a blackout had happened so suddenly, stating that his Pok Tek should have informed him Azafran had suffered a blackout. As Alex went to the authorities to ask what had happened, the player pulled the Resonator from their pocket, trying to find a Guardian. Scanning the city eventually lead the player to the Trainer's College, which had also suffered from the blackout. Almost immediately upon entering, they encountered the principal talking to the few students there, assuring them that everything was alright. As they walked off, the students began talking to each other, their voices carrying a worried tone. One girl didn't seem very worried, instead walking up to the player and introducing herself. She walked off to try to check to see what had happened with the power; as she left, the player's pocket began vibrating. The Resonator was picking something up from Jouliette. The player decided to follow Jouliette down the hall, where she snuck through a door labelled "Generator Room: Off Limits", with a stamp resembling an O marking it as official. Seeing no choice, they followed her down into the generator room below the school, and after wandering around for a little bit, met back up with Jouliette, who found herself confronted by two people dressed similarly to the people who had been talking to Lima before. ---- As the mysterious people were defeated, they ran off, not a word to be said. Jouliette didn't look happy yet, however: the Joltik were still feeding off of and damaging the generator. She sent out her own Pok mon, a Hanorobo, to scare them away before turning back to the player. She expressed thanks for their help, but realized that now she needed to go to the city's power plant, as the mysterious people had likely sabotaged that one too. Heading up the stairs and telling the player to meet them as Azafran Caverns, Jouliette didn't leave in time to avoid their question; what did they know about the Anima Guardians? ---- The player and Jouliette left the school, heading out to the nearby Azafran Caverns and taking a shortcut to the city's Power Plant. Along the way, they met up with Alex again, who seemed to find Jouliette attractive and sheepishly said hello to her. When informed that they were heading out to the power plant to help restore it, Alex figured he could take a break from catching Pok mon and joined alongside them. Upon arriving at the Power Plant, the group realized that the mysterious people had already struck, as Joltik were hanging from all the generators, draining their power. As Alex ran off to get help, Jouliette turned to the player and told them that their trial had begun; their mission was to head down to the main control consoles and start the emergency reset protocols, while she used her Pok mon to scare off and defeat the Joltik. Their task clear, the player leaped down the railings, landing in the middle of the control consoles. After solving the passcodes on each of the consoles and resetting the entire system, the lights went back on; the player and Jouliette had saved Azafran City from whatever the mysterious people were doing. Just in the nick of time, Alex arrived with two policemen, who were confused as to why two teenagers were inside a restricted area. Jouliette told them the whole story about what happened; the cops didn't fully believe her, especially the part about the mysterious people, but thanked them for their service anyway. As Alex left with the cops, Jouliette turned to the player for one last favor. It was seemingly part of her destiny as Anima Guardian to challenge the "hero" to a Pok mon battle, something to prove their strength and ensure they were a strong enough trainer to survive the trials ahead. With one last cheerful smile, she pulled out her Pok ball and began to fight. After the battle was won, Jouliette simply smiled and cheered for the player's success. mon battling and electrical engineering for as long as I've been at college, and I've never seen anybody as good at it as you! I'm proud to have been able to call you a friend... Even if it was for just a short time. Now, we should probably be going... But first! I've been told to keep these on me at all times- to give to the hero. If it's not you, then I'd be shocked!|Jouliette}} Jouliette handed the player three items: a TM, , and another strange-looking ceramic shard. The Resonator's vibrations peaked for a second, then stopped: the Trial of Electricity had been bested. Jouliette took the player back through the caverns, healing up their Pok mon "on the house". She expressed that there was somebody she was heading off to contact- somebody she was dating online- and expressed thanks for helping her fix the power plant issue and realize her "destiny" was actually true the entire time: even if it wasn't, she still loved every second of the times they had. With a word of caution stating to keep a eye out for more of those mysterious people, the cheer captain and Guardian of Electricity ran back to her dorm room, a big smile on her face. Kira, Guardian of Flight The player found themselves in Cacaouna City next; though far away from their last destination, they simply decided to follow the instructions given to them by the Resonator. As such, they had found themselves in the chilly town set at the base of Mount Orizama, the highest peak in the region. Despite the relative cold weather, everybody was outside, enjoying themselves and having fun. As much as the player wanted to explore, however, it seemed as though they had some unwelcome company; Opal was in town, talking to a muscular girl in a leotard. mon isn't being a hero. That's just being crazy. That aside, people's lives are at stake. I need anything that could point me to-|Sister, I love you with all my heart, but I refuse to take up this conversation any longer. Forget these childish fantasies. I know you're better than this.|...|...Come talk to me later, Opal. You seem in need of guidance.||p1 = Opal |p2 = Kira |p3 = Opal |p4 = Kira |p5 = Opal |p6 = Kira |p7 = Opal |p8 = Kira}} As Kira walked off, the player approached Opal in hopes of comforting her. When they realized it was the person she had met back in Canela Forest, she immediately got agitated, stating that ever since they had taken the Resonator, everything that she had tried to do just failed miserably. The player asked what was going on with Kira; Opal said that she was her sister, and had been studying Nazhican folklore and the legend of the Anima Guardians for years. Now that she couldn't utilize the Resonator, she had hoped to talk to someone much more knowledgeable in these matters than her, but no luck; Kira rejected her pleas for help under the argument that the Anima Guardians didn't exist. ---- In hopes of cheering Opal up, the player decided to treat her to a nearby Champurrado stand, getting her something warm to drink. She protested at first, saying she had more than enough money to get it herself, but as they , she quieted down and just started sipping her chocolate drink. Trying to start conversation, the player wanted to ask Opal why she was so desperate to find the Anima Guardians, but they noticed something else out the window; Kira arguing with two of the yellow-coated people. The player ran outside along with Opal, desperate to know what was happening. By the time they had arrived, things had already gotten nasty; both parties had brought out their Pok mon and Kira had kicked one of the two in the stomach. The two ran over to help break up the fight and see what was going on. ---- After defeating the mysterious assailants, they ran off, vowing to get the information one way or another. Opal screamed at Kira, her calm composure finally breaking, and demanded to know what was going on. Kira simply remained silent and told her sister to leave; she needed time alone to talk with the player. Opal ran off, confused and angry. ---- Kira lead the player to the base of Mount Orizama, the snowy peak that was the highest mountain in the region. Unfortunately, before they arrived, they heard a massive explosion. Rushing to the base, they discovered that somebody, likely the mysterious people from before, had set off explosives, causing an avalanche that blocked Kira's normal path to the peak. Kira just sighed, explaining that she had always dreamed of having her trial be combat with her favored weapon, the spear. Noticing the player's nervous sweat, she simply laughed and said that her mind had changed; her trial was now to race to the top of the peak. If they made it before her, the trial would be cleared. The player finally arrived at the very peak of the mountain, finding themselves in a battle arena seemingly constructed by Kira. Wondering where she had gone, she walked up behind them, now dressed in full armor and wielding a spear with another one of the ceramic shards tied to the end. When asked about her choice of attire, Kira simply said it had been her training outfit for the past few years; now that her training was technically over, she decided it would be the right thing to wear it to her duel with the hero. Her weapon and Pok ball drawn, the battle begun. The duel over, Kira stood there stunned; her years of training had amounted to her being bested by the hero she had sought to become. A hint of both anger and relief in her voice, she congratulated the player, saying that both their skills and that of their Pok mon had managed to clear the trials and tribulations she had set upon them. She handed them their rewards- a TM, another ceramic shard, and - and decided to lead them back down off the mountain and back to town. When the two returned, Opal arrived to greet them; her rage had settled back down to her typical emotionless, snarky tone. She reluctantly apologized to her older sister, saying she was just trying to show concern for both her and the region at large. When Kira smiled and said she knew what was going on, Opal seemed to perk up a bit. The armored Guardian simply told her to chin up; maybe there really were Anima Guardians out there. On that note, she left, saying she had important things to attend to. Opal simply turned to the player, a small smile creeping across her face for a second. Interlude 1 Before the player could head out to find the next Anima Guardian, they received a call on their Pok Tek. It was their mother, checking in to see how things were going. mon out there... But you seem to be doing really well! I knew my child would do well on their own! There was something else I wanted to tell you... Ah, right! Rico and Angela called up a friend for you back in Corazo Town, and he came all the way from the Alola region just to bring you something! I really wish those two would tell me what you were up to... Anyways, call you later! Love you!|Charity}} Unfortunately, the player had made their way across a large part of the region; it'd be near impossible to return home without a long, difficult trek. As they set out to leave town, they accidentally ran into a woman in a lab coat and pink pajamas, who seemed to be wandering about looking for directions. As the player helped her up, she sheepishly apologized for her nearsightedness, introducing herself as Fennel and stating that she was looking for a location somewhere in the region: Corazo Town. ---- Salamence was registered to your Ride Pager! Utilizing their newly obtained Salamence to fly over to Corazo Town in a near instantaneous trip, Fennel thanked the player for their help wand walked off somewhere, still seemingly tired. The player was immediately given a loving hug by Charity, who began asking them how their "little adventure" had gone so far, and how they were feeling. The talk continued for a while, and eventually Professors Mesquite and Sage arrived to greet them, along with an older man who seemed to not be wearing a shirt, a fact that confused Charity. mon's moves to extreme levels of power- Z-Moves!|Z-Crystals? I thought that only the Anima Guardians of legend had those. Well, in Nazhico, that is. Who knows how many of those things are in Alola alone? Still, though, this makes me wonder if the Anima Guardians really are... real...|Forget that! C'mon, Gabe/Sarah! Let's put your newfound Z-Powers to use! |p1 = Sage |p2 = Kukui |p3 = Charity |p4 = Mesquite |p5 = Kukui |p6 = Charity |p7 = Kukui}} ---- After a quick tutorial from Professor Kukui on how to utilize the Z-Moves, the group began relaxing as the Alolan professor explained that he had arrived in Nazhico on commission from Agate Works, who had asked him to help them in a study on his homeland's guardian deities. As the group of adults discussed this business venture, the player left, distracted by something moving around in the night outside their house. Following the movement to an alleyway in the corner of the town, they walked into a young woman with a dark yellow dress and sunglasses. When asked for her identity, she had nothing to reply, only sending out her Pok mon... and ordering it to use Sleep Powder on the player. Before they could even let out a cry for help, they drifted into unconsciousness... When the player awoke, they were in a cell inside some cold industrial compound. Their bag, their Pok Tek, their Pok balls... All of them were gone. Unfortunately, they weren't alone within the cell; two people were standing there, facing them and seemingly waiting for them to wake up. One was a tall, slender man in a pale yellow lab coat, his face obscured by spiked glasses and a tall collar; the other was the woman from the alleyway, her clothes changed to a similar-looking lab coat and strange goggles. The pair approached, likely with sinister intentions. mon are not in danger of physical or emotional trauma. Neither are the people who were with you back in Corazo Town... Of course, they are likely worried and searching for you. After all, you have been unconscious for multiple days now. At any rate, my name is Feldspar. This woman is your captor, my colleague Citrine.|Salutations, Gabe/Sarah. We are here on behalf of our organization, one that it is likely you have not heard of. We are known as Oculus, and we control this region.|Oculus was founded to maintain order across the region of Nazhico, though any means necessary. We control everything, from the police force to criminal activities to even the Pok mon Center program. Everything Oculus does is to protect Nazhico and its people.|Until now. Gabe/Sarah, we have determined both you and these "Anima Guardians" to be threats to regional order and stability. Oculus will hunt them down, capture them, and try them for their crimes. And now, we order you... Give us the location of the Anima Guardians. We have confiscated your "Resonator", but are unable to operate it.|...|Your silence has been taken as resistance. Therefore, we have no choice but to leave you in this cell until you comply. Come, Feldspar. We will simply need to obtain another suspect... Perhaps one of their close friends will suffice? |p1 = Feldspar |p2 = Citrine |p3 = Feldspar |p4 = Citrine |p5 = Player |p6 = Citrine}} ---- The player sat in their cell, never once receiving food or water throughout their stay, one which they determined lasted at least a day. They began to think all hope was lost... Suddenly, the blue flame from what they believed was their dream appeared. Wiping their eyes, the flame vanished, only to be replaced by a Pok ball. They finally had one of their Pok mon back; they could do this. mon in the user's part with the highest level.}} After using their Pok mon to break out of the cell, they made their way down various corridors of the Oculus base until they reached a side room, where their bag and the Resonator were stored, but most importantly, their Pok balls. After retrieving their team, however, they were caught in the act by Citrine, who seemingly had discovered they had escaped their cell and was now ready to end their escape attempt. After the player managed to beat Citrine's team, they tried to make their escape, but the Oculus Enforcer simply pinned them to the wall, holding them still so she could draw her weapon and simply beat them back into submission. Before she could do so however, she was struck from behind by something and fell down to the ground, stunned and dazed. When the player looked up, Opal had arrived, and her Azlem had apparently rammed into Citrine and knocked her down. Helping the player to their feet, the two ran out of the Oculus base, Resonator back in their possession. ---- The player quickly pulled out their Ride Pager as soon as they left the building, not bothering to notice their surroundings before taking off. As soon as Salamence had taken off, the player thanked Opal for her help, and asked how she had managed to find them. That's why I wanted the Resonator. I had learned about it during studying with my sister; if anything would make them happy, if anything would make them proud, it would be that. But that's when I realized something... For a long time now, I've been seeing those yellow-coated goons around Agate Works. I realized after I met you that... my father is working with these Oculus freaks. I don't know how deep the Buneary hole goes, but now I know how I'll make my family proud... I'm going to help the hero of legend save us all from this evil. And, judging by what's happened recently, that hero's you.|Opal}} Thanks to Salamence, the two quickly landed back home in Corazo Town. Charity immediately ran out of her house and embraced her child when they arrived, tears streaming down her face. Alex soon followed, with Mesquite and Sage coming out of the house to investigate and see if they were alright. The group settled in Charity's home as the player was taken care of, with the mother continuously praising Opal for saving her child. Alex seemed the most happy to see them return; according to Sage, he was even more torn up about the kidnapping than Charity was. Mesquite didn't say much- he seemed to be concentrating on Opal for some reason. Eventually, Opal vanished, not leaving a word to anyone. Charity, now concerned for their child's safety, begged them not to continue their journey; it took the combined effort of Mesquite, Sage, and the player in order to get her approval and assure they would be safe. With a tearful goodbye, the player pressed onward; they needed to find the Anima Guardians at all costs. Siegfried, Guardian of Fire Finally back on their journey, the player decided to head out to Pimentón City- Alex tagged along, saying he had always had a close connection to the city and could help show them around. The excited and energetic boy kept talking about the city the whole way there; once built as a port town by immigrants from a region near Kalos, it thrived on foreign culture and was the primary source in the region for seafood. The player tried not to be annoyed with his constant talking, but when they approached the gate, they noticed something off- two Oculus grunts were walking in. The player and Alex entered the gate in an attempt to follow the grunts, but thye quickly lost them in the winding paths of the city. Alex decided it would be a good idea to check out the town square, and the player agreed; after all, it would be the easiest way to let the Resonator locate the nearest Anima Guardian. As they explored the market and all the various goods and services people were selling, the Resonator began reacting to a nearby restaurant... One which sounded like someone inside was yelling. Upon entering the stylish, Kalosian-looking restaurant, the player and Alex went further in, trying to determine the source of the boistrous yelling. They found that it was coming from the place where the food was being prepared, and that it was seemingly the head chef yelling at one of his subordinates. ---- As Siegfried calmed down, the player and Alex decided to talk to him and see what was wrong. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind the children entering the room where the food was prepared, and gave them both a hearty greeting. The Resonator was going wild- Siegfried was definitely an Anima Guardian. Alex questioned why he was throwing out perfectly good food, and the chef replied that when it came to what he decided was good for his customers, he would settle for nothing less than perfection. Mocking his subordinate even more, Siegfried joked that even the two kids would be able to make the customers happier and make better dishes than he could. The player promptly agreed to do just that; they challenged Alex and Siegfried's apprentice to a cook-off, thinking that this might impress the Anima Guardian. After making several dishes and serving them to the customers throughout the restaurant, Siegfried decided he wanted to sample the work of all three in order to see who was the best chef out of the group. His subordinate protested, saying that there was no way two teenagers could outdo a trained chef, but Siegfried just laughed and remarked they had been outdoing him already. The three made their dishes; one by one, Siegfried sampled each of them. He enjoyed Alex's dish, and the player's was near perfect... but he took one bite of the chef's dish and began choking. Alex tried helping unclog his throat, but as the chef ran away, the player realised he wasn't choking on food... He had been poisoned. Alex called for help and pulled out his Pok Tek to inform the authorities, and the player decided to follow the chef who had run away; something about him seemed suspicious. They ran out of the restaurant and encountered the young chef again. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of talking with the two Oculus grunts they had seen before. ---- After the Oculus grunts were defeated, one of the two elbowed the chef in the neck, knocking him out instantly, before running off and leaving the player behind. Hearing police sirens, the player walked back inside the restaurant to find multiple police officers surveying the place. Alex was talking with an officer about what had transpired, and medics had arrived and seemingly successfully cleared the poison out of Siegfried's system, despite the latter still being dazed. The police cleared out and thanked the two children for their help, and Alex helped Siegfried get back on his feet as he thanked the two for saving his life. Now the player decided they simply needed to talk to him... alone. ---- Siegfried led the player around below the city, leading to a waterway underneath the coastal wall. Siegfried took the player's Ride Pager, typed in a passcode, and said that he had paid for their services to allow them to use Lapras as a Ride Pok mon. Informing them that the thing he had set up was through the tunnel, he jumped on his own Lapras and rode on through. Lapras was registered to your Ride Pager! After following Siegfried down the tunnel, they entered a massive steamy hot spring, a place that the chef stated was the way he kept all his ingredients fresh and ideal for use. Asking the player to continue following him down the maze of water tunnels and steam vents, they eventually arrived at an arena-like platform set up in a pool of water. Siegfried stated that he had built this battling platform deep down in the hot springs because, on the off chance that the hero was real, he wanted to impress them in the grandest battle possible. Tearing off his shirt and jumping onto the platform, he challenged the player to what he called "a battle so blazing hot, they'd feel the burns for ages to come". Siegfried took the player back to his restaurant, where it turned out that Alex had been running the place in an attempt to keep orders flowing. The chef was impressed by the work of the young man, telling him he could have a fine career as a chef one day. Alex didn't seem to even hear Siegfried's praise, instead waiting for the player to tell them what they thought of the whole thing. With another Anima Shard collected, the player headed out, their quest continuing yet again. Respicio, Guardian of Ice Alex tagged along with the player yet again as they set out for New Mauville City, a massive shopping complex built into a city and made by the same company who had constructed a similar city in the distant Hoenn region. After wondering whether or not every region had its own Mauville, the two continued travelling until they reached a thick strip of desert; a sandstorm had arrived without warning. Alex decided that they would be able to brave the sands and rushed in, while the player ran after him, worried for his life. After wandering as far as they could, the player ran out of stamina in the storm, worried that they had managed to lose Alex forever. However, they immediately heard a Flygon cry out, and somebody behind them snapped a pair of goggles onto their head without making a sound. The player turned around fearful and ready to battle, but saw Alex alongside a man wearing a fedora, flags lining his pockets. ---- After making their way through the desert, the pair finally arrived at New Mauville City. It was even more massive than any of them had previously figured, and as demonstrated by a sign, it was actually the largest city in North Nazhico. Heading inside the shopping haven, Alex immediately decided to see what the stores had to offer, and told the player that they'd meet up again at some point. The player went off to explore the mall, curious to see both their wares and the location of the Anima Guardian. The player wandered through Mauville until coming across a small respada stall. The person running it, a scrawny man wearing a white and teal uniform with a goofy-looking Vanillite plush on top of his hat, was fast asleep, reclining in his chair. For some reason, this angered the player; they tried prodding him to awake him, but it did nothing. They then pulled their leg back, prepared to kick the counter to wake them up, but the sleeping man simply raised his hand, motioning them to stop; he wasn't asleep in the first place. Respicio waited for the player to respond, but they were merely awestruck with the lack of tact the man displayed. There was an odd charm about him, to be sure, but his extreme laziness and seeming disconnect from everything around him was throwing them off. They were about to walk off when a girl dressed in extremely expensive-looking Kalosian clothes walked over, saying hi to Respicio and giving him a quick kiss before asking how his day was going. The player asked him who the girl was; she introduced herself as Delila, the daughter of the man who ran and owned New Mauville and Respicio's girlfriend. The two shared some talk about it being their six-month anniversary and Delila walked off, telling "Ressie" to meet her in her upstairs apartment later. ---- Respicio went back into his half-concious state, with Alex running up to the player carrying tons of various gadgetry, plushes, and food. A big smile on his face, he told the player that he was really enjoying having all this time to roam around in the mall with a friend, and that his parents had never really let him do anything like this in the past. Scarfing down a box of chocolate-covered Berries, he told the player to follow him to a nearby arena, situated near the middle of the mall. After watching a few rounds of the mall's Battle Royal challenge, the player noticed Respicio and Delila walking down a hallway and heading into a back room. They left Alex to watch the fights, but he noticed them trying to slip away and begun complaining that they had barely gotten to spend any time together since they had returned; The player explained that they had more important things to do, and tried running off to meet up with Respicio. Alex halted them in their tracks, challenging them to a Pok mon battle; he wasn't going to let them just abandon him again. ---- The player managed to defeat Alex in the battle, to which he reacted at first with shock before running off angrily. The player didn't question it, and went into the back room where they had seen Respicio and Delila go. Climbing up a flight of stairs, they entered the residential district of New Mauville, and found the two standing in an open room alongside a plump man in a business suit. Postgame: The Ultra Offensive Postgame: La Canción de la Misteriosa Doncella Characters Playable The protagonists of this story, and the people the player guides along their journey. Rivals Classic Pok mon rivals; these characters follow you along on your journey, periodically testing your skills by challenging you to Pok mon battles. Just because they're "rivals" doesn't mean they're bad guys, though. Allies Characters allied with the player; they don't have as much of a role as the rivals and act as good guys. Oculus Organization Oculus is a watchful, ever-present organization who control everything that goes on in the region of Nazhico. Everything they do is meant to keep order and peace, even if that means they have to resort to the death of free will and choice. Anima Guardians The mystical Anima Guardians are the targets of the player's quest; their goal is to find them all and defeat them, claiming their Anima Shard. They are also allies to the player and assist them in various things. Others Characters with varying roles. Many of these are characters from past games in the franchise. Pok dex No Area North Nazhico South Nazhico Ultra Beasts New Abilities New Moves Anima Shards Anima Shards are items that are equipped to the player as opposed to the Pok mon in their party, and radiate their energy over the entire party at once. Each shard has a unique passive effect that triggers when the player utilizes a Z-Move; the effect then remains on the Pok mon who used the Z-Move for the next few turns. Some Anima Shards do not react to Z-Moves, and instead simply radiate their energy constantly. Z-Crystals Z-Crystals are crystalline objects supposedly made of raw elemental power, most known for their appearances in the Alola region. When held by a Pok mon, it enables them to upgrade their normal moves into powerful Z-moves, capable of turning the tide in battle and being powered by the new Z-charge mechanic. Z-crystals are collected throughout the story, but are not usable until Professor Kukui grants the player a Z-ring about a sixth of the way in. Region Map The region of Nazhico is based off of Central and South America, and is located on the same continent as the Unova region, introduced in Pok mon Black and White. As such, many Pok mon from Generation 5 make their return in Anima. The region itself is separated into three parts: North Nazhico, which is more urban and industrialized and has a cooler climate, South Nazhico, which is largely desert and forest and possesses a more rural environment, and the Arinoh Archipelago, a small group of islands with an Alola-style resort complex built between them, which are located between the two larger portions of the region and are confined to the postgame. Nazhico is known throughout the world for both its unique cultural heritage and the ruins that dominate a large area of South Nazhico. These ruins are said to be tied to an ancient culture known as the Mazin, who were wiped out by a plague centuries ago; their ruins and artifacts remain to this day. Nazhican culture as a whole is centered around the family, and the region itself is very interconnected, due to the primitive routes created by Mazin forbears and the ferry systems allowing easy access between the two primary halves of the region. Anima Guardians The Anima Guardians are Anima's replacement for the typical Gym Leader. Each of the 12 Guardians is a person who has been chosen to protect the secrets of the region with their lives. The Anima Guardians act as a fusion between Gym Leaders and Trial Captains; they each possess a unique trial and battle with a Totem Pok mon, but also culminate with a battle against the Guardian themselves. Each Guardian grants the player with both a unique TM and an Anima Shard, and these challenges contain 12 out of the 42 shards obtainable in-game. The Guardians are also unique in that they are some of the few Trainers in the game to actually utilize Anima Shards themselves. QR Events Various event Pok mon distributed for various purposes to all players of the game. Only available for a limited time, all event Pok mon may be obtained via QR Code. Note: All QR codes listed are fully functional. Gallery PokemonAnima.png|Sketch logo PokemonAnimaStarters.png|Sketches of the starter Pok mon Spizard, Pyrabbit, and Kelponi. PokemonAnimaPlayers.png|Sketches of the protagonist trainers Gabe and Sarah. Anima Female Trainer.png|Art of Sarah by . PokemonAnimaMap.png|Map of the Nazhico region. Trivia *Anima, similar to GameCube Pok mon titles Colosseum and XD: Gale of Darkness, lacks a secondary version, being its own self-contained story and lacking version specific Pok mon as a result. **However, the GTS and other trade-related features such as Wonder Trade remain, and small events in-game such as small modifications to encounter rates can be affected by the player's Trainer ID. *Anima is said to have a heavy focus on returning characters, attempting to have representation from all regions. Polls What do you think of the game's storyline so far? AMAZING 10/10 This is really good It's pretty good Eh, mediocre at best Needs some work Major overhaul OMG I HATE IT END IT NOW Past Polls Which starter would you choose? *Spizard- 4 *Pyrabbit- 4 *Kelponi- 2 What do you think should be focused on next during the game's creation? *Storyline!- 5 *Pok mon!- 7 *Locations!- 2 *Characters!- 1 Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Reboots Category:Pyrohedron Games